Only you
by codegal
Summary: Serena has doubts. Darien reassures her. -one shot fic- CONTINUATION IN "ONLY MINE"


Title: Only you.  
  
Author: Codegal  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned SM, then I wouldn't be getting my kicks writing fanfic now, would I?  
  
Summary: Serena has doubts. Darien reassured her.  
  
AN: Just a little ficlet for my own amusement. Some silly foof.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* (Serena's p.o.v.)  
  
It was a couple of months after I turned fifteen that it suddenly hit me.  
  
How could I have not realised before? With Rini gone to visit her mother, well, me in the future, for awhile, me and Darien had more time to ourselves. But so far, I've been getting zero action.  
  
At first, I thought it was just that he was tired from his mid-yearly's, but then, he kept saying he was busy every time I wanted to spend time with him.  
  
So is it just me, or is there a deeper story to this? I mean, come on, Darien's surrounded daily by girls at his college, he's bound to notice someone more better than me, right?  
  
Freaking out, I jumped from my bed and ran to my full-length mirror. A pair of blue eyes stared back at me. I groaned. The way I looked right now was probably reason enough for Darien to *keep busy*.  
  
Hair constantly in 'meatballs', real unflattering clothes.come to think of it.  
  
Striding quickly to my wardrobe, I yanked open the doors and considered the contents inside. I groaned again. I had clothes in there from since I was nine! "Great," I muttered aloud, "just great."  
  
I was in serious trouble. I needed something to make me more interesting. Probably not to the extreme of cutting my hair though, learnt my lesson the last time when it just kept growing back. Turning back to the mirror, whirled around slowly, examining every bit of my body.  
  
Not too bad. Need an update on my wardrobe though.  
  
Sighing, I walked over to my head dresser and pulled out my make-up kit from last year out of the top drawer. I looked at the kit blankly, trying to remember how Molly had showed me to apply it. Five minutes later, I looked at my reflection in horror.  
  
My eyelashes stuck to each other everytime I blinked, the blush made me look like a tomato, and the eyeshadow made me look like I got into a fight and lost. I grimaced at myself. This was harder than I thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where's Serena?" Mina asked as she approached the waiting three.  
  
"Where else? Late!" Raye grumbled, as she glanced irritably at her watch  
  
The four sighed as they waited outside the cinemas of down town Tokyo. The noise of rushing commuters almost deafening, while the morning birds swooped in and out of public areas searching for stray crumbs. The sun shone overhead in a clear blue sky, promising a beautiful beginning to their school holidays.  
  
Looking about, Lita searched through the sea of people going about their day. From the corner of her eye, she spotted a vaguely familiar figure. "Serena?"  
  
Immediately, the other three followed Lita's train of sight before they too spotted Serena. A shocked silence overcame them. Dressed in a black boob tube with the word 'candy' on it, mini jean skirt and black knee-length boots, a dejected-looking Serena made her way towards them. Upon her approach, they noted the use of make-up on her face.  
  
A few more moments of stunned silence before Amy stepped forward. "Serena?"  
  
Serena's head jerked upwards at the mention of her name, quickly spotting the stunned expressions of her friends and sighed.  
  
"Don't ask," Serena mumbled.  
  
The four shared a look before Mina spoke up. "Serena? What's all *this* about?"  
  
Serena sighed again, "it doesn't matter, he didn't come."  
  
Amy cocked her head to the side, "who didn't come? What does *he* have to do.Oh! You mean, Darien?"  
  
Wordlessly, Serena nodded, sighing again.  
  
"Well, wasn't it just a girl's day out, today?" Mina asked.  
  
Serena mumbled something under her breath. Lita *really* looked at Serena, taking in the sudden change in clothing and the use of make-up. "So that's what this is about."  
  
The other three turned their attention to Lita.  
  
"What are you talking about, " Raye asked, clearly irritated.  
  
Lita shrugged, "well, it looks to me as Serena's trying to make herself look better for Darien. Its that whole insecurity thing about where you think the whole relationship is going, happens to the best of us. I had that happen to me once, with my old boyfriend -"  
  
" - you mean," Raye interrupted loudly before Lita could go any further, "all *this* is about Serena feeling insecure about herself?!" Whirling around to face Serena, she yelled, "are you completely stupid?!"  
  
Serena placed her hands on her hips, "No! I know about all the *signs,* Raye. When a boy says he's 'too busy' to spend some time with you, usually means 'he doesn't want to'. I should know, that's what I tell my mum when she tells me to wash the dishes."  
  
Amy shook her head, "Serena, hasn't it occurred to you that he *might* be actually busy?"  
  
"Doing what?" Serena asked incredulously. "Rini's been gone for almost a week now. We can finally get up to stuff with more privacy on our hands. But does he want to?"  
  
Mina shook her head, "Serena, Darien's a great guy. He's not the cheating type, you can tell that the guy loves you. You of all people should know that already."  
  
Serena pouted, "I know, but I cant take my future self's word on that. For all I know, that could be a whole alternate dimension!"  
  
The girls all shook their heads.  
  
"Do you know how selfish and self-centered you sound just now? You are *so* shallow, Serena!" Raye yelled, grabbing Serena's arm furiously before dragging her along in the direction of Darien's apartment.  
  
Serena cringed, realising where they were headed, "Raye! Let me go! I don't want to face him just yet! I -"  
  
"Will shut up!" Raye snarled. "I always thought you were dumb, Serena, and you've just proved the fact."  
  
The other three looked at each other, shrugged, and then followed the pair. "Its not like we had anything planned, anyways," Lita mumbled under her breath.  
  
A few moments of Serena's whining passed before Mina spoke up. "Where'd you get the money to buy that outfit, Serena?"  
  
Ceasing her struggles momentarily, Serena glanced over her shoulder at Mina, shuddering. "Found it in the back of mum's closet. Apparently, it's from her high school years."  
  
They all shuddered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Darien's p.o.v.)  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair before pulling my glasses off. I pushed the swivel chair away from the desk, got up and stretched briefly.  
  
There was another knock at the door.  
  
"I'm coming," I called before unlocking the door. A blur of movement greeted me before something warm and solid hit me. Stunned, I looked at the girls outside the door.  
  
"Hi, Darien. Sorry, can't talk. Take Serena before I do her some bodily damage, ok?" Raye said, smiling briefly before turning and leading the girls down the corridor and around the corner.  
  
"Ok," I mutter before pulling Serena with me back inside and closing the door. Smiling, I turned and pulled Serena back at arm's length to look at her.  
  
And froze.  
  
My eyes quickly travelled over Serena, noting not for the first time, how incredibly long her legs were. A few images of a naked Serena flew through my mind.  
  
Stop it, I berated myself, this is Serena. Fifteen-year-old, innocent Serena. People like this go to jail. Shaking my head, I tried to clear my head.  
  
The tight fabric pulled across her chest wasn't helping at all.  
  
Swallowing loudly, I cleared my throat. "Do you wanting something to eat? Drink?"  
  
She shook her head and settled herself carefully on the couch, clasping her hands tightly in front of her and stared at the floor. With the word jail echoing in my mind, I strode over to the couch and sat next to her. Settling an arm over her shoulder.  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
Serena played with the hem of her skirt and avoided my gaze.  
  
Raising a brow, I grasped her chin gently in my fingers and lifted her chin so I can look into her eyes. "Serena, what's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head and pulled away from my grasp. Finally looking at me, she mumbled a few words that sounded vaguely like 'do you love me'. Shocked, I gaped at her, wondering the reason behind all this. "Serena?"  
  
She shook her head again. "I'm a complete idiot, Darien, " she whispered. "I'm the most shallowest person in the whole world. When you kept telling me you were busy, I thought that maybe, y-you were g-going to dump me again. I wore this outfit in the hope that you would stay with me."  
  
An uncontrollable anger flooded through me. Not speaking, I sprang from the couch and strode over to the window, gazing at the people below, mentally trying to calm myself. An unbelievable hurt rose in me.  
  
Whirling around, I glared at Serena. "I can't believe you, Serena! Dump you again? Don't give me that, I told you why I did what I did. God, you seriously thought that that's how I would think?"  
  
Clenching my hands into fists, I turned back to the window. I could hear her walking over to me, standing behind me. Squaring my shoulders, I did my best to ignore her.  
  
"Darien." A tentative whisper.  
  
I went on ignoring her, staring blindly out the window.  
  
A light touch stroked my shoulder, before she embraced me from behind, face buried in the centre of my back. I could feel the moisture of her tears, soaking me through my shirt.  
  
"I'm so sorry." A muffled plea from behind me.  
  
Sighing, I turned around her and placed my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "Shh, shh. It's ok. Yes, it was kind of mean of you to think that about me. Did you really think I was like that?"  
  
I felt her head shake a 'no' in reply.  
  
Pulling back slightly, I lifted her chin so I could stare at her eyes. A pair of blue eyes filled with unshed tears stared back, eyes that I could drown in forever.  
  
"I love you, Serena. You. Only you. You make my brain go soft, my legs go weak and my heart flutter every time I see you because its you, baby. Not your clothes, or the amount of make-up you wear. You."  
  
Leaning forward, I placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"You," I murmured, kissing her again.  
  
"Only you." ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What'd ya think? R+R as always.  
  
*Codegal* 


End file.
